Fluorine-containing polyether phosphonic acid esters are widely used as a resin antioxidant, an anti-freezing liquid, an antistatic agent for fibers, a flame retardant for fiber, a surfactant, a mold release agent, etc.
So far proposed fluorine-containing polyether phosphonic acid esters have a phosphonic acid ester only at one terminal of the respective molecules, and no compounds having phosphonic acid esters at both terminals have been known yet.
Patent Literature 1: JP-B-2-45571